clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Legorebel98
Legorebel98's Talk Page Hey! It's Legorebel98. Welcome to my talk page. Here, you will here me talk about edits, episodes, and other stuff. So enjoy! 'Commander' Havoc As you might know, I made an edit to the Havoc page, saying that he is a Commander, not a Lieutenant. Well, I actually have proof that he is a Commander. I recently found a picture on a website that shows the ARC trooper and identifies him as " Clone ARC Commander Havoc". So not only have I identified the ARC's rank, but I also have proof to go with it. Link to picture: http://cardfreakz.com/catalog/product/gallery/id/6041/image/5837/ Commander Hammer ? It is most likely that ARC Trooper Hammer is a Commander, because ARC Troopers Colt, Blitz, and Havoc are Commanders. Their is no proof that the ARC is a commander, however I still want to know what you think. Darkness on Umbara Review I am back on this Wiki again with my first ever Episode review. This episode was the best one I have watched so far in Season 4, unlike the others which were boring and predictable (the only good thing about them were the clone troopers). Here are it's Pros and Cons. Pros: Fives, Hardcase, and all the others clones we knew are back!!!! Two new clone troopers, Tup and Dogma. Fives stopped his own death. Fives' new number, ARC-5555. The Umbaran Soldiers put up quite a fight. A LOT of action. This is how an episode should be like. Cons: General Pong Krell. He might have been cool in the trailers, be he is a complete ******* in the episode. I am begining to feel that he is a Separatist, because he didn't tell Anakin what Palpatine wanted, changed a really good plan, had the clones practically commit suicide, and pulled out his lightsaber at an ARC Trooper. That is all. Overall, I give this episode a 10/10. Plan of Dissent Review Here I am again with another episode review. Once again, Iist out its Pros and Cons. Pros More action in this one! The clones prove Pong Krell wrong again. Fives lives to fight again. Cons Pong Krell again. This guy is a walking danger to clones everywhere, even his own sergeant. And now he is (probably) going to execute Fives and Jesse for disobeying orders for another suicide mission. I am keeping my fingers crossed that we won't have to see him again after the next episode. The Middle Hardcase's death. It was sad to see him die, but his sacrifice was worth it Overall, I give this episode a 9 1/2/10. Carnage of Krell Review Remember when I said that I felt like Jedi General Pong Krell might be a Separatist? Well, I was right. Now I can do this: IN YOUR FACE! IN YOUR FACE! IN YOUR FACE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But besides that, this is another Clone Wars ''Episode review. Once again, pros and cons. Let's go! '''Pros' Fives and Jesse don't get executed. Pong Krell is revealed as a traitor and gets shot by Dogma. (Finally!) Pong Krell predicts the end of the Clone Wars. If you have seen Revenge of the Sith, this would make more sence. Cons Dogma gets arrested. But then again killed a Jedi and almost ordered the execution of two clone troopers. Waxer gets killed. This is the eighth time Dave Filoni has killed off a fan favorite clone trooper. He has a problem with doing that. Pong Krell set up the clone troopers. They ended up killing each other. Overall, I give this episode an 8/10.